¿Gilbird en la batidora?
by tara captor
Summary: "¿Qué es amarillo que cuando le das a un botón se vuelve rojo? Un pollito en una batidora" Contiene un pequeño OC y un mínimo de gore para nada gráfico, pero aviso por adelantado, por si acaso.


"¿Qué es amarillo que cuando le das a un botón se vuelve rojo?

Un pollito en una batidora"

Estaba un poco más que harta. Ese idiota nunca la tomaba en serio por ser humana. Se iba a enterar. Iba caminando por detrás de su casa a paso rápido y se escondió detrás de una columna. Al asomarse se encontró al Bad Touch Trio en el jardín, compartiendo unas birras y riéndose escandalosamente. Y el pollo revoloteando alrededor de la cabeza del idiota piando felizmente. Sonrió con maldad al procesar su pequeña venganza. Se dio la vuelta para irse y planear correctamente cómo lo haría.

Varias semanas más tarde su plan estaba en marcha.

-¿Alguien ha visto al asombroso Gilbird?- lo escuchó preguntar detrás de ella. Se tragó una sonrisa diabólica para que no la descubriera. Cuando lo sintió palmearle la espalda se giró para encararlo.

-Tú, como sea que te llames- le dio un tic en el ojo, lo mínimo que le pedía es que al menos recordara su nombre. Era demasiado pedir que el "asombroso Prusia"-hizo una mueca mental de asco- recordara a sus oficiales, ¿Verdad?- ¿Has visto al asombroso Gilbird?

-No, señor Prusia. ¿Por qué, lo ha perdido?- Se carcajeó mentalmente.

-El estaba conmigo hace un par de días, pero luego desapareció.-se le notaba la angustia y la preocupación en la cara, y disfrutó infinitamente esa expresión.

-Valla, una lástima. Ande, siga buscando, que a lo mejor lo encuentra.- y Prusia siguió su camino preguntándole a todo el mundo por su pollo.

Cuando le pareció que ya había sufrido bastante por la desaparición del pollo días más tarde, pasó a la segunda fase de su plan.

Entró en la biblioteca con un CD en la mano. Era una hora perfecta para su plan porque eran horas laborales y había unos cuantos países allí, como España, Francia, Rusia, China, America, Canadá y muchos otros, entre ellos Prusia. La biblioteca estaba en relativo silencio, se escuchaba de fondo a Inglaterra y America discutir en voz baja.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta Prusia que estaba jugando al Buscaminas con España en uno de los ordenadores.

-Señor Prusia, me han dado esto para usted, me dijeron que era urgente.- y le pasó el CD. Prusia la miró inquisitivamente y luego sacó el disco de la caja para meterlo en la ranura del ordenador. El vídeo empezó automáticamente. Afortunadamente, el muy despistado no le había bajado el volumen al ordenador, así que en el silencio de la biblioteca se escuchó perfectamente.

En el vídeo una persona encapuchada y vestida de negro sujetaba a Gilbird en una mano mientras que con la otra abría la tapa de la batidora. Todos los presentes escucharon a Gilbird piar y se giraron a la pantalla. En ese momento una voz distorsionada de fondo dijo: "¿Qué es amarillo que cuando le das a un Botón se vuelve rojo?- dejó unos segundos de suspenso en los que la mitad de los presentes se volvieron blancos como el papel, incluido Prusia- Gilbird en la batidora" y metió de golpe al pollo y cerró la tapa. Vio de reojo como Prusia cerraba los ojos incapaz de seguir mirando; otros tantos hicieron lo mismo. El hombre apretó el botón de encendido y se escuchó cómo las cuchillas trituraban al pollito. Prusia se tapó los oídos para no escuchar ese sonido. Ella desvió la vista para disimular disgusto y vio de paso las reacciones de los demás. Rusia estaba sonriendo. China se había tapado la boca con las manos en una expresión de horror. Alemania le estaba tapando los ojos a Italia y miraba a cualquier parte menos a la pantalla. Notó que faltaban países. Escuchó el chasquido que indicaba que el vídeo había terminado y miró de nuevo a Prusia. Estaba llorando mientras España le frotaba la espalda. De repente, Prusia se puso en pie de un salto y la cogió del cuello del uniforme zarandeándola.

-¡¿Quién te dio el disco?! ¡Responde!

-¡Señor, no lo se, señor! Llevaba puesto nuestro uniforme pero no lo había visto nunca, señor.

-Maldita sea-la soltó con un ligero empujón- descríbemelo al menos.

-uno ochenta, cabello rubio, joven, piel blanca, ojos claros, bien formado- básicamente, acababa de describir más de la mitad de la población eslava, nórdica, americana y alemana. Le iba a costar encontrar a la persona correcta, sobre todo porque no existía tal persona.

Prusia bufó y se marchó de la biblioteca, seguido de Francia, España y Alemania.

Ella solo caminó hasta su casa y empezó a reírse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Es que la expresión de Prusia pagaba con creces todo lo que le debía.

-Prusia a veces es muy poco inteligente, ¿verdad?

Desde su jaula Gilbird pió.

-No te preocupes, amiguito. Dentro de un tiempo volverás a casa, te lo prometo. Pero por ahora hay que dejar que ese idiota se siga creyendo la farsa- le sonrió al pollo y le dio de comer.

* * *

Se que alguien estará confuso por el final. Edición de vídeos~ parecía que había metido al pajarito dentro de la batidora, pero nooo.

Debo admitir que yo soy la primera que no soporta los OC's, pero me gustó como me había quedado esta... cosa, y decidí publicarla. Normalmente no suelo hacer públicas mis historias con OC's. Espero que esta sea la única vez.


End file.
